Ace
by TennisShoesAndSummerLove
Summary: Ace is a smart, handsome, loving boy. Loved by all, he lives happily. But in his family, this is not a good thing to do or a good person to be. On his fifteenth birthday he is paid a visit from his father, Ares. Leigh is a misunderstood girl who never knew her real parents. The first story in The Cards series. There is some Spanish speaking! Translations inside, please review!
1. Claimed And Disgraced

_Claimed_

"All hail Ace Jackmyn. Demigod turned son of Ares and Aphrodite." All of the other teenagers and kids bowed. Were they bowing to me? Me, the loser? I just stood there, probably looking like a deer caught in headlights. My hands were sweating profusely. I went to wipe them on the pockets of my cargo shorts when I discovered they weren't there. I looked immediately down to find I was wearing a completely different outfit. Black jeans covered my legs and I was missing something. Where did my shirt go?

All of the girls (and some guys) stared at me. I always covered my chest and arms, which were moderately muscled. A blush crept its way up my face, neck, and ears. I looked around me for my shirt to find that it was nowhere to be found.

"Ace, you're a stud." My best friend Leigh stared at me intently. But she was not looking at my body like the other girls, she was making eye contact. I let out a groan, never wanting her to like me because I was handsome, but because she liked me for me.

"Now everyone to your cabins. Ace, I would like to speak to you." Chiron announced, singling me out once again, and I watched the only girl I would ever love walk away from me.

"I'll see you at the beach tomorrow then, Ace?" Leigh waved and smiled, then walked with the rest of the Hermes cabin back to their 'house'.

"Yes sir?" I approached the camp activities director.

"Ace, being as you are a child of two gods, which cabin would you like to stay in?" He put an arm around my shoulders, making me a shiver at the sudden cool touch on my bare skin.

"I'll stay with Ares, I guess." And he nodded. A single girl was sitting on a log still, sharpening her knife. I couldn't get a good look at her, but I could tell that she was far from pretty.

"Clarisse, show you're new brother to his new home." Chiron ordered her. She looked up and sent a suprisingly genuine smile my way.

"Hi, as you know I am Clarisse. You're new half-sister." She held a hand out for me to shake. I gladly took her palm, however calloused it was, and pulled her into a hug. She tensed up at first, but then wrapped her arms slowly around me. I released her and we walked to the cabin. "Welcome to your new home." She spread her arms out wide to emphasize how cool the chantey was. Especially that cool boar's head mounted on the front.

"Whoa." My jaw fell slack.

_Four years and 3 days later_

Swords clashed in the arena. My weapon smashed against Percy's and I grinned. Riptide was no match for Deadly Sin, my sword.

"Ace, look out!" Clarisse shouted to me as Percy lunged for my shoulder. He hit his mark and a large gash was made running from my right shoulder, down my chest reaching just below my left pectoral muscle. Pain shot from my chest through the rest of my body. My jaw clenched, but in order to please my father I had to keep fighting.

"Pain is just a message, therefore is not real." I said over and over again as I beat my friend in our battle. I wiped the sweat from my brow as Percy ran a track of water over my gash with his water bottle. "Thanks man." I high-fived him and broke off a piece of ambrosia. I threw the cotton candy flavored golden food up and caught it in my mouth, then ate the rest. Because I was born a god, I had an extreme tolerance for godly foods.

"You might want to go to the infirmary any way Ace." Percy looked at my new scar worriedly.

"I'm fine man. Don't worry about me." I assured him.

"Happy birthday Ace!" My other half-siblings in the Aphrodite cabin swarmed me and thrusted a small, lopsided cup-cake in my face.

"Thanks guys! I forgot myself, thanks for reminding me!" I said politely to them. I was a disgrace to my father because of my kind nature, but it made all of the other campers love me.

Percy broke off from me and sent a wave before heading into the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't help but think of Leigh, his older half-sister, the daughter of Hestia and Poseidon, who had always been just my best friend.

My siblings dragged me back to my mom's cabin. I had promised them they could dress me up for my birthday party tonight.

"Okay Ace. Time to beautify you in a manly way." Drew placed a hand on my back and another on my bicep and led me into the cabin.

An hour later, I emerged. Clothed in dark-ish khakis, a dark blue t-shirt that brought out my midnight blue eyes along with my jet black hair combed neatly.

"Thanks guys." I flashed them an award winning smile and waltzed out of the cabin.

_That night at the party_

"I am looking for my son!" Boomed a voice. The music stopped playing and every one stopped their talking and dancing.

"Ace!" I recognized my mom and ran up to her. After a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek from my mother I presented myself for the first time to my father.

"Hello son." His red eyes scared the crap out of everyone else in the room, but I stood bravely watching them. Red and blue met and had a silent battle. "I have a gift for you Ace. For being so kind, you are to be rewarded in a way." Mom started to cry. She grasped Drew tightly and sobbed into my little sister (by 2 days).

"Mom, why are you crying? What's going on?" I asked my mother, trying to put a hand on her shoulder. But my father stopped me and struck me to the ground.

"You are no son of hers!" Ares growled at me. I scooted away, not even daring to get up. Clarisse sent me an empathetic glance, as if she knew what was going to happen. "Get up, coward!" He dragged me up by the collar of my shirt. I flinched but kept my eyes on his. "You should learn to have pride, to be a fearsome leader. To show your _pack_ the way." He threw me back into the ground and disappeared.

"Oh Ace, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." My mom latched onto me. Her arms were wrapped around me torso because I was much taller than her.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you sorry?" I asked her. "You didn't do anything."

"I tried to stop him. I really did. Just remember you are always a son of Aphrodite. You are always my son." And she disappeared. I looked around at everyone at my party.

"The party is over, go back to your cabins." I needed some alone time so I dismissed everyone. i sprinted back to my cabin because something felt off. I felt sick, and I knew in my gut that something was definitely wrong. I tumbled onto my bunk with all of my siblings staring at me and fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

**So, how did you like it? What you want to happen next? Review! The button is lonely!**


	2. I Need You

Leigh POV

"Ace?" I knocked on the door to the Ares cabin. "Ace, it's past noon. You've got to come outside." I heard a small whimper. "Do you have a dog in there?" I backed away from the wood, raised my leg and kicked it down. I stepped over the splinters and remains into the cabin. Some rustling was audible, so I just assumed he was getting dressed. I noticed a tall shadow looming behind the bed.

Ace POV

As soon as I woke up, I found I felt wonderful. Like in the morning when you stretch and it feels so good just to move. A slightly tingle moved from my legs all the way to my nose. I reached up to run a hand through my hair, but found that I couldn't quite reach it. I tried again, but pain shot up my arm. I screamed but it came out as more of a howl. I jumped up and stood on the floor, also finding that I was just about three feet taller than my bottom bunk. Which surprised me. I was about 5'2" tall, that means. Maybe my father had shrunk me. I stepped quietly over to the large mirror to check the damages. I was not in the reflection. An extremely handsome wolf stood before me. He was black, with two huge, midnight blue eyes. It was me.

"Ace?" I heard a knock at the door. "Ace, it's past noon. you've got to come outside." I whimpered at the sound of Leigh's voice. I couldn't come out. She couldn't see me like this. "Do you have a dog in there?" She sounded surprised. I scrambled back behind my bed to hide my new body.

_"No, I'm the dog!" _I wanted to scream at her. I was having a serious mental breakdown so I started to think of what to do if she saw me. The daughter of Hestia walked around my bunk and stared at me.

"Hey big guy. Do you know where Ace is?" She knelt beside me and scratched behind me left ear. My tail thumped the ground rapidly because it just felt so good. At the thought of what I used to look like, I whimpered and laid down on the wooden floor. "Wait, let me see your eyes." She lifted my head and stared into my blue orbs. "You remind me of him. Of Ace I mean. Ugh, you probably don't even understand what I'm saying." I nodded quickly at her frustration, my big doggy ears flopping almost into my eyes.

_"But I am Ace!" _I shouted in my head. She grabbed her ears.

"What was that?" She whispered to me. "Did you do that? Are you Ace?!" She stared at me again. I nodded. Before I knew what was happening, her arms were around my neck and I was being squeezed against her chest.

_"Ow, ow, ow." _I could feel my eyes beginning to bulge out of my head.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you. I'm glad I at least know where you are. I should go tell Chiron and your siblings so we can get you back to normal.

_"No! My father wants me to learn how to lead my pack. If I can prove to him that I AM a leader then maybe he'll turn me back." _I told her.

"But Ace, we have to do something! You can't just stay like this forever! Who would ever want to be led by just a dog? And, Clarisse needs you to keep her from killing Percy!" She started to sob into my newly acquired fur. I could feel her heat and smell her natural scent. Burning wood. If a wolf could cry, I would be sobbing heavily. "Ace, since I'm the only one in my cabin you can probably stay with me." She smiled an extremely watery smile.

It ended up taking about 3 hours to move my stuff and another 3 in order to put it into place. So, I basically live in the Hestia cabin now. It's nice and warm, and Leigh put huge carpets infront of the 3 fire places on the left wall so i could lay down and be comfortable. She also removed a mattress from one of the very few bunks and put my blankets on it so I could sleep in familiar surroundings. It seemed as if I was still a person. It was nice that she was treating me this way.

"Ace, it's almost sunset. I'm kind of bored and dinner is probably about to start. Do you want me to get you something?" Leigh placed a hand on my back, gently rubbing my spine starting from the base of my neck to where my tail started. I nodded my head vigorously. Leigh knew what I liked. As soon as she left I was extremely bored, so I decided to take a nap.

"Ace? I'm back!" I was awoken my the sound of Leigh's voice. She screamed when she looked at me.

"What?" I said. A hand flew to my mouth. "Leigh! I can talk!"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" She summoned a ball of fire and threatened me with it. She dropped the brown paper bag of food that she had been carrying.

"Leigh, it's me! It's me, Ace!" I held my hands up in surrender. Hands! I had hands! She looked me up and down.

"You may look like him, but Ace didn't have nearly as much muscle as you." She checked me up and down. I looked down only to find that I was not clothed in anything but a pair of plain red boxers. A blush crept across my face, neck, and the tips of my ears. My muscle had changed significantly, bulging to about 2 times the size they had been.

"But I AM Ace!" I promised her.

"Then tell me something that only Ace would know." She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm self conscious about my body, and my least favorite sibling is Gracie because she used to pull my hair out when she was little." I grinned sheepishly. I couldn't help but think of the violent 7 year old who loved pink. She gave me nightmares.

"Oh, Ace." She ditched the fire and hugged me. I blushed an even deeper color remembering that I was only wearing the boxers. But Leigh didn't even seem to notice or even mind if she did. She released me. "I think you're gonna need some new clothes big guy. And I really mean BIG guy." She smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "For now. I think this blanket might do. Now give me those scissors." She picked up the top sheet on one of the bunks and motioned to the pair of bright red fabric-cutting scissors on the desk beside me. I handed them to her and she sliced and sewed and measured until I had a new, perfectly made bright red shirt and pants. They looked like pajamas. I put them on, not even bothering to get dressed in a private space.

"Better." I smiled my thank you to Leigh.

"I love you." I thought I heard her whisper.

"What?" I looked at her quickly.

"Oh, nothing." I could have sworn I saw her blush. Something inside me exploded and I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her up and close to me. I softly place my lips on hers and released her quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." I apologized. I could see the sun coming up through the many windows.

"Don't be sorry, that was nice." She placed a hand on my harm as I began to transform back. My bones smashed and fixed themselves in a completely different pattern. Leigh started to cry again. She hugged me so tightly. "No! Please, come back! Ace, I need you!"


End file.
